


Good Boy

by FandomsMayChange



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Dragon Trainer Tristana, F/M, Leashes, Light Bondage, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:42:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10118783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsMayChange/pseuds/FandomsMayChange
Summary: Have you ever wondered how Dragon Trainer Tristana trains her dragons? Well, this probably isn't how.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, um, yeah. This is straight porn. No other reason I made this. Wrote this a while ago. Should've posted it sooner. I was kinda embarrassed about it lmao

Here she comes! It was the famous dragon trainer Tristana! Wherever she went, all eyes were on her. It had been said that she could calm any dragon! No matter how big, feisty, or violent they are. No one knew how she did it, for she never revealed her secrets. But after a good training with her, the dragons were putty in her hands. They did as she said, they were calmer, and they were a lot more affectionate and loving. So far she's trained over one hundred dragons. The one she keeps as a pet and Shyvanna are included. Even half dragons count it seems! But there was one that it seemed no one could train. Mostly because he had a very exaggerated sense of self importance. Aurelion Sol. He created the stars and galaxies, yet... He doesn't have very good manners. He's rather... Domineering and obnoxious, to say the least. He's got the belief that since he has created so much,he deserves everyone's respect whether he's earned it or not. People told her she couldn't do it, but she was determined to try anyway.

"Alright, buddy..." She nuzzled the dragon she kept as a pet. "I have to go help another dragon now... You stay here and don't get into any trouble okay?"

The dragon nodded panting as she began to walk out the door. She was on her way. She was going to train the most uncontrollable dragon in existence. As she made her way through the town she eventually found the home of several different champions. One in particular... Aurelion Sol. Many of his neighbors complained about his attitude, but he never fixed it. As she walks on the sight many champions bombard her with problems.

"Hush!" She said as she put her hands up. "Just... Show me the way. I can deal with any problem."

One of them lead the way. They both stopped in front of the door. The champion wished her luck. But she said, "Thank you, but none needed." She then requested for the building to be empty. When she was sure it was, she knocked on the door.

"If it's another complaint, go away." A booming voice came from the other side of the door. Tristanna was slightly taken aback by his voice.

The door was unlocked so she opened it slightly. "What if it's not."

He was relaxing on his couch with his eyes closed. Everything in his complex looked rather expensive. "Then I suppose you can enter..."

Tristana walked in and closed the door behind her, also locking it in the process. "It's such a pleasure to finally meet you Mr. Sol."

"Of course it is... Anyone would want to meet me and my superior awesomeness." He sat up and opened his eyes. "And you a-" he stopped mid sentence with a gasp.

She smiled waving slightly. "So you know who I am."

He smiled. "Well, well, well... If it isn't 'the best dragon trainer in the land'... Tristana." He snickered. "Have you come to... Train me?"

She walked forward. "Oh... I don't like to call it training... You aren't animals... It's more like... Rehabilitation... Or a therapy of sorts."

"Right." He stood up from the couch and floated towards her. She could finally see how big he truly was. "Whatever your methods are, you aren't going to change me. There's absolutely nothing wrong with what I say or do."

Tristana was only a little intimidated. She's come to get use to how dragons behave aggressively, but she's never dealt with one so... Big... "Come on, Aurelion Sol... You know you're very obnoxious."

He laughed crudely. "Oh am I? You haven't seen obnoxious." He was getting a bit worked up.

Tristana took a deep breath. She took off her jacket, revealing her strapless shirt. She laid out her jacket on the table. "Don't worry Sol... This'll be fun."

"Fun? You're going to attempt to change my entire personality and you call it fun?" He crossed his arms. "Why are you even still alive... You come anywhere near me, I'll tear you to shreds."

"Mmhmm..." She started looking through the compartments of her jacket to make sure she had everything. "Sure, Sol."

His eyes widened. "You don't believe me?"

She shook her head. "Not... Really. Y'know... I'm not supposed to taunt my patients, but... You're different."

He glared at her. "You don't have anything for me, you rat..."

"Oh... That's not very nice..." She continued to search before she pulled out something rolled up in her jacket pocket.

"I never said I was nice..." He turned away.

"Oh... But you could be. You don't have to be so mean to everyone you know." She walked closer.

"I'm not being mean..." He chuckled. "I'm being honest."

"Right..." She walked even closer. "So... You still want to do this rehabilitation thing?"

"Absolutely not-?!" He was cut off when the yordle suddenly jumped on him.

"Hey. Stay still." She struggled to put something around his neck while he tried to knock her off. "Alright!" As she finished she jumped off of him and down to the table then the ground.

He clawed at the collar she put around his neck. "You foolish yordle..." He growled slightly as he followed the leash to her hand. "Do you have any idea who I am?!"

She wagged a finger. "Quiet down. When you're loud, you disturb neighbors."

"Neighbors?! Those weak and pathetic mortals mean nothing to me-!" Suddenly he was pulled down to the table. He hissed in pain.

The leash was wrapped tightly around her hand as it was yanked back. "I said, quiet down."

He looked up at her as he struggled to move up. "You... Are dead."

"Sure, sweetie..." She snickered. "Is this star dragon struggling against me? A stupid mortal?" She lessened her grip.

He moved up, rubbing where he landed. "I'm going to kill you."

"I don't think so..." She yanked him forward, putting them nose to nose. "Listen carefully Sol... You're either going to learn or you're going to suffer."

He moved back as soon as she let him. "If you think I'm going to listen to you, you're sadly mistaken."

"Oh... You're not?" She rubbed her chin. She then began to search her jacket for more things. She eventually pulled out a rope. "You know... When dragons act too violently, they must be restrained. Or in this case... I just want to." She laughed.

He began to back up, when she suddenly yanked him forward again. It might have taken a while, but she eventually tied Aurelion Sol's hands behind his back. Despite his size, he was significantly weaker than her.

She giggled. "You look so cute when you're helpless."

Aurelion Sol glared at her. He attempted to free his hands from the rope with no avail. "You're in to some fucked up shit aren't you?"

"Oh, Sol... I think you're the one, considering how you're associating this with sex." She smiled.

He growled. "Whatever." He smiled. "Let's make a deal. You let me go, I don't tell the police about this, and I straighten up my attitude a little."

"Oh, but Sol... You've learned nothing." She smiled.

"Oh believe me... I have. I've learned that I hate you more than anyone on the planet." He glared at her.

"Hm... Yep... Not done here." She turned away. "This is wear..." she began to pull down her pants. "The training really starts."

He stared in shock as she kicked her pants away. She walked forward and hopped on the table. She knocked him on the sofa, rendering him even more helpless than before.

"What are you doing." He seemed to demand more than ask.

"Oh, you know... Training." She climbed on top of him and rested her exposed area on his chest.

He quivered in his spot. "What is this?" He began to blush slightly.

"Don't worry, sweetie..." She caressed his cheek. "Okay, part one... Shutting up."

He raised an eyebrow. "Wha-?!" Suddenly she was filling his mouth.

"Can't talk with your mouth full..." she rode his face slowly. His eyes were closed shut in disbelief. He was kind of attempting to speak. She yanked the collar. "You speak, when you're finished.

He eventually gave in and began to please her. She moaned softly as he licked her all around. She leaned back on his chest as he dragged his tongue up where she was wet. He started to suck on the nub as she quietly called out his name. He stuck his tongue in her entrance. The size difference between these two made things pretty interesting.

"Hah...! This is too good, Sol!" She continued to squirm on too him until he finally made her climax. As she tried catch her breath, she sat up. "Clean up the mess you caused." He looked away, before slowly doing as he was told. She sighed, pleasantly. "Good boy..."

When he finished she scooted back to where she started. "When you train dragons for a long time... You learn some things. For instance. The males' genitalia does not appear until it is needed, in other words, until they've been aroused." She turned around. "Hm... Looks like it's needed."

She threw the leash aside before turning around. His face was flushed and he was panting quietly. "Tr- Tristana... Please."

She began to lightly tap the tip of his member. "Please what?"

"Pl- please take me..." He huffed quietly.

She grabbed the leash and slid down to wear her moist area was against the side of his member. She pulled the leash, bringing him forward. Her back was against him, his stomach to be exact... she was very small compared to him. She was actually kind of worried about how she was going to take all of Aurelion Sol in. His member stopped just below her chest from wear she was sitting. She sighed as she began to fondle him. She rubbed herself against him as she groped him with her hands. His head hung over her as his eyes were closed and his tongue was out.

She stood and laid down on the couch. He opened his eyes slightly as he noticed his pleasuring came to an end. "Before I can take you... You must please me some more. You need to learn to listen and fulfill other people's request before they fulfill yours."

She pulled up her hot pink shirt, finally exposing her breast to him. Before she even told him what to do, he moved forward and began to lick her nipples. He occasionally bit them lightly, she luckily responded very well. As he was slowly licking one, she finally spoke.

"Th- this was a very good job... I didn't even have to tell you what to do." She sighed with pleasure. She let go of the leash. "Lay down on you back."

He did as he was told, and she climbed on him. His member was sticking up,still waiting to be pleasured. She licked it from the base to top. He squirmed as she began to suck on the tip. "Stay still..." She eventually stood up. When she stood on his legs she began to rub her entrance on the tip.

"How's it feel...?" She asked in a teasing manner.

"Tristana, please..." He begged.

"Patience Sol..." She smirked. "But, I do like it when you beg..." she grabbed his member and guided it inside of her. When it was all the way in it filled her up to the base. She bit her lip, no other person has felt like this inside her. "Wow... Sol, you're pretty big..."

She looked at him while he was breathing heavily. "Hey." She jerked the leash. He whimpered slightly in response and his hips thrusted forward. "Holy shit... You like that."

He looked away. "I may have taken a liking to it..."

She smiled. "Good to know..." She took a deep breath before she began to bounce up and down. She started off very slowly. Eventually Sol began to rock his along with her. "Hey. Stop that." His hips stopped moving as she continued to slowly ride him.

He was in agony, by how slow she was going. "Tristana, I'm begging you... Please go faster..."

She snickered. "Nah..." his expression became hopeless. "But you can hump to your hearts content."

Before she even finished the statement, he was pumping desperately inside of her. She let out a short moan with each thrust. She eventually laid down on him as he continued. "Hah... Tristana... It feels so warm and tight inside you..."

"D- Don't... Say things like that..." She yelped a little, as he thrusted.

"Noted..." He looked away.

The rest of the times was silent aside from her moans and his grunts. It eventually came to an end for the both of them. When they reached orgasm together, he released his load inside of her. It filled her up, but some still spilled out. She removed herself and laid on top of him.

She rubbed his chest softly. "What did we learn?"

"Come to Tristana for a good time?" He asked, slightly joking.

She laughed quietly. "No... Well, yes but..." She took the leash and pulled it.

He moaned slightly. "...You're a very good dragon trainer. And... I should listen to you..."

"Good boy..."


End file.
